


Ferocious Beast

by Idbeapunk



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idbeapunk/pseuds/Idbeapunk
Summary: "what the fuck do you need to learn how to fire a gun for?" Another bite of his pizza disappears as he tries to understand his friends logic. What could he possibly need a gun for if not for fighting "Carnival game." Wade nearly chokes, "A what?"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spiderman/Deadpool
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Ferocious Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I've fixed the formatting issue along with a lot of spelling errors, please tell me if I've missed anything. Tha k you so much for reading :)

Wade is standing off to the side, eating funnel cake and a ton of other greasy carnival foods while Peter is running around spending money on games. Suddenly he runs up to Wade, who is mid-bite of a massive slice of pizza and whines, "I can't win anything!" Pouting against the fence Wade is leaning on, he steals his second slice of pizza.

He's chewing thoughtfully for a moment. Peter desperately wanted to win the giant pastel rainbow Unicorn. Not for himself, but for Wade. He didn't think enough people got the man gifts. Peter bounces forward on his heels and turns to look at him suddenly determined. "Hey, Can you teach me to shoot a gun?" Wade's eyes go wide in shock. "But....you're a pacifist..." He stares at the man in confusion.

Peter sighs and rolls his eyes. "It's not for fighting." He rubs the back of his neck as a small blush tints his cheeks and ears. This only proves to confuse the merc even more. "Then what the fuck do you need to learn how to fire a gun for?" Another bite of his pizza disappears as he tries to understand his friend's logic. What could he possibly need a gun for if not for fighting "Carnival game." Peter says, stealing Wade's cotton candy from his pile of food.

"....what?" Wade watches the man's blush deepen as he takes a bite of the blue sugar web. It's funny to him how much Peter likes cotton candy since it's like his spiderweb. "A carnival game." He mumbles as the sugar dissolves in his mouth, and he swallows. "There's a prize in one of the stalls, and I need it." He rips another chunk out of the cotton candy. Uncaring for the soon-to-form toothache. 

It's shocking that this is such a "Wade" stunt that it renders him speechless for a moment. Eventually, he looks at the man, still eating his cotton candy, and laughs. "You know you can buy those prizes for cheap online, right?" Peter looks offended at the very idea. "I can't do that." He argues, reminding Wade of peter pseudo father, Tony Stark. Peter's (somewhat overprotective) family doesn't care much for Wade. Well, except Loki and Rocket, and Groot by default.

"Why the hell not?" He's sure the reason is just as outlandish as the conversation itself. Peter dawns a smile that clearly states, "I won." He's proud he didn't cave and tell the Wade it's for him. That would ruin the surprise. Wade teases him enough about having a crush already, and he can't add fuel to the fire. He just wants to do something nice for his friend. It has absolutely nothing to do with anything romantic. "....it's a matter of pride." Wade snorts choking on his drink. "Oh, for fucks sake. Okay, fine, I'll teach you. But I still don't understand why you can't just buy it online." Peter scoffs, "you wouldn't get it, you're not cool enough" Wade dramatically places his hand on his chest and feings offence. "Oh my dear sir, you offend me," Peter shoulders him and laughs. They spend the rest of the evening enjoying the rides and challenging each other. 

Two days later and enough training to make Tony worry about why the hell Peter smells like gun powder, they return to the carnival. Peter speeds passed everything, dragging Wade along by the wrist. He stops in front of the offending booth and slams down a crisp, totally not wrinkled dollar. The grubby man from before shares a pompous toothy smile with his co-worker and says, "Back again, kid? Okay, then." The teen shakes his head in pity as he takes the money and hands Peter the toy gun. Wade watches the exchange in amusement. He eyes the prizes at the booth in curiosity. There were stuffed animals of varying sizes and types, wooden swords and pirate hats, small trinkets, but nothing that Peter would enjoy.

Peter picks up the gun and aims. He steadies his breathing, just like Wade had taught him. His target is much easier to hit, moving slower than the practice disks. The little bullet pings and knocks them down effortlessly one by one. In shock, the man stares Peter down. "H-how?" Peter smiles, "They say 'Practice makes perfect.'" 

"What prize do you want, kid?" He asks, stepping aside for him to look. Wade notices that Peter doesn't glance at anything. His mind has been set on the prize for days. The smile that spreads across his friend's face makes him smile too. "That one." He follows Peter's pointing finger to an enormous pastel rainbow Unicorn. It's bigger than either of their torsos.

That's not something Peter would win for himself. Wade wonders if he won it for Morgan, seeing as her whole room is rainbow, much to Pepper's dismay. The man nods and gets it down for him. With a Child-like bounce, Peter takes the fluffy mess from him and thanks him. He gingerly walks off, making Wade slightly jog to keep up. "Where are we going?" Wade asks, Peter slows down and offers the man his hand. "You'll see. We aren't far." Wade is not a patient man, but he'll do nearly anything to see peter smile 

Even from afar, Wade can recognize the area. Peter doesn't say anything, but he squeezes his hand and leads Wade up the rusting fire escape and to the roof. "Its rained recently." Wade thinks the hand bar is slick with drops, and he can feel them gather on his palm. 

When they get to the roof, Peter breaths in the crisp air. After a moment he exhales, he can see his breath. He looks to wade, the man's Cheeks and nose are red. Peter bets his ears would be too if he didn't have a hat on. Wade looks around at the cityscape below them, and he understands why this place feels so familiar. This is the place he and Peter met.

About two years ago, Wade had been strolling through Manhattan when he caught sight of The Spider jumping from street light to street light before swinging himself up to this very rooftop. Wade, being the asshole he is, saw this as a chance to bother an Avenger, but when he had made it up, he soon realized that Peter was bleeding, badly. He moved quickly and got the younger man's bleeding under control, tearing bits of his civilian clothes to make an improvised tourniquet that would last long enough for them to get to the compound.

The men had met under very unfortunate circumstances but had become fast friends. Wade made sure not to bring it up right away, it had been a rough night for Peter, and he was sure it was a sensitive subject for him. Of course, Peter, being Peter, was cracking jokes about it as soon as he could get out of the infirmary. Despite how strong his abilities are and how reliable his healing capabilities are, both Peter and Wade think he could have died if Wade hadn't shown up.

"Peter. Why are we here?" Wade wishes he had his mask on, his eyes are tearing up, and he doesn't need Peter to see him cry. The memories this rooftop holds are bittersweet. He'd found Peter up here badly injured, just a Twentyone-year-old kid, alone in the cold. As much as he hates this place, he's come to love it over the years, if only because this was how he met Peter. He can't fathom why Peter would've brought him here. They don't speak of that day often, and they'd much rather think of it as the day they met, then the one where Peter nearly bled out on a roof.

"So, I could give you this," Peter says as he holds the Unicorn out for Wade to take. Tears threaten to fall. No one had ever gotten Wade anything, nothing just for him. Nothing that was handed to him was given out of love, even the gifts Vanessa had given him came with a reason or want of something in return. Peter is observing him. Wade holds the stuffed animal close, and squeezes it lightly, almost like it could explode if he hugged it too tight. "Why?" This seems to be the only word wade can say anymore. The man takes the animal and sets it between his legs.

Peter takes a few steps forward and places his hand gently on Wade's cheek. Wade discards the urge to recoil, to keep Peter from feeling his scarred skin. He's afraid he'll be as disgusted as others, and see Wade as the grotesque man Wade fears he is. But Peter doesn't seem put off, he carefully brings his other hand up to cheek and brushes his fingers down to rest his hand on Wade's jaw.

"Because I wanted to. Do I need a reason to give you something?" Wade wants to feel and never turn back, but at the same time, something urges him to stay. A piece of him wants peter constantly touching him, gently caressing his face. He allowed his mind to wander for a second before focusing on Peter's face and the small smile that rests there. It's not a secret they love each other, they've said it before, to let the other know they care and appreciate them. But then it was just a selfish way of saying everything and nothing- A way to keep everything together and not feel like a piece was missing. All of that could change.

"Usually, when people give me something, they want something in return. Sex or Money, stab, mutilate or kill someone- anything you can think of- I've been asked to do. Want something horrible done? I'm your guy, Pete." Wade doesn't know how long he can keep from breaking. He's already got hot tears streaming down his face. The heartbreaking look on Peter's face makes Wade hurt.

Pater thinks about what he wants to say, what he can do to show Wade he cares.

"Wade, I don't want anything in return." He says softly. "I just want you to be happy. You like rainbows and stuffed animals. You like shitty expensive fair food and ski ball. I don't care how much I spend on you, I want you to make you happy. I'll never ask you to give me anything in return." Peter rubs his thumb over Wade's cheek, wiping thick tears away as they fall.

Wade doesn't know what to say. For the first time, he doesn't feel like cracking a joke. He doesn't want to hide behind his words; he wants to be open and vulnerable with peter, just like Peter has been to him, so many times before. "I don't need you to spend money on me to be happy. You do that all by yourself, Peter." He rarely calls him by his name. It's always Spidey or Petey or some silly nickname. 

Peter furrows his brow and looks down at the wet ground for a moment. He's happy that Wade trusts him, he wants to be honest with him, wade deserves that. To Peter, Wade deserves everything. He looks up at Wade, and a nervous but assured smile spreads across his face.

"Sorry if this is way out of line." He says before cupping wade face and kissing him tenderly. Its enough for both of them to melt into it. Wade's hands move from his legs and find themselves wrapped around Peter's waist, clutching his jacket. The kiss is short, but it means so many things, so many unspoken truths. A promise from both sides to be there for the other and to be honest with one another.

After the two pull apart the stay hugging, Peter's hand move from Wade's face to his back and head, rubbing his back and lightly massaging his skull. Wade is the one to break it, moving his hands to Peter's hips; he looks up and smiles. "I've wanted to do that for so long. I thought you would've picked up on it sooner with your whole "Spidey Sense" thing, but I guess not." He shrugged towards the end and Peter laughed. "You must not have been on the right frequency. I don't think I can pick up 'Yearning.'" He teases. "Hey!" I don't 'Yearn' yearning is for teenage girls, I'm a man, I have manly feelings." Peter raises a brow. "Oh yeah? You're right, what was I thinking, you're the manliest man I know." Wade smiles and lifts the Unicorn. "I know, right? Just look at this ferocious beast!"

They laugh, and Peter sits next to Wade, leaning his head on his shoulder and cuddling the so-called "Beast."  
They stay like that for a moment until Wade laughs, causing Peter to perk up. "What?" Wade wipes the last tear away and smiles at him. "You do realize you got me a rainbow unicorn and then kissed me. I think it really was a matter of Pride." Peter throws his head back laughing, he elbows the man in the side before kissing him again. They think they could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> My fist Spideypool fic, and my first time writing in a good bit. How did I do?


End file.
